With the development of network technologies, business users may use networks and communication links to carry marketing campaigns to prospective customers.
Campaign generation systems allow business users to create, edit and save or store campaign metadata. Channel systems such as, for example, email, direct mail, website advertising placements, website email, and outbound call systems are normally used by business users to distribute campaign information to potential customers. The channel systems can be owned and managed by different facilities.
Current campaign generation systems may have insufficient integration capabilities to send both campaign user lists and campaign information, which often includes offer metadata to downstream channel systems or content editing systems. Because of this, a business user may have to create campaign related information in the campaign generation system, and then login to the downstream systems, recreate the campaign related information, and then trigger the distribution of the campaigns to the targeted customers. Improved systems would eliminate duplicate data entry, prevent data errors, increase productivity of business users and shorten delays in campaign delivery to target customers.